herofandomcom-20200223-history
Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Gallery
Images of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III from the How to Train Your Dragon series. Gallery How to Train Your Dragon Hiccup_first_appearance.png|Hiccup's first appearance Hiccup_looking_at_Astrid.png|Hiccup looking at Astrid Hiccup_daydreaming_at_Astrid.jpg|Hiccup daydreaming at Astrid Sword_sharpened.jpeg|“Sword sharpened” Take_a_best_shot.jpeg|Hiccup about to shoot Toothless down “I_killed_a_night_fury!”.jpeg|“I killed a night fury!” Stoick_scolding_Hiccup.png|Hiccup realizing Stoick is mad at him So_a_night_fury_is_killed.png|Hiccup tries to kill Toothless... But_doesnt_feel_like_to.jpeg|...but doesn’t feel like to C4F8DF6B-0546-4535-A808-EC73982EBA3E.png|Hiccup freeing Toothless E0C55714-44A9-4A5A-A07C-A5625D82E6FE.png|Hiccup speaking to Stoick 52C6719A-3F04-4B40-82D2-5745CB26335B.jpeg|Hiccup attending the dragon killing classes D3B13C54-3113-44EA-A81F-DDAD74A194F1.jpeg|Hiccup drawing a sketch of Toothless 458B757E-4D77-4EB8-900A-F588F2C7E823.png|Hiccup reading the book of dragons 372AB000-C282-4F7D-A1E4-F0D5825DD9AE.jpeg|Hiccup with Astrid BBA54013-B060-4382-B26B-75E1ADC4E203.png|Hiccup showing Toothless fish... C918AB7D-8BE0-478C-A72C-8C3FE25599D7.png|...and is about give it to him 7FFF34E2-8D0D-44EC-A7F4-DF19F8D6D092.jpeg|“Toothless... I sworn you had...” 6A029988-0EC5-4D55-968B-2AFD11A56232.png|“...teeth” 37F7EA8E-1C31-4FDE-8FBB-8EB2FDF34224.png|Hiccup and Toothless’ bond FDCE6D24-D57C-45B3-AC50-84DC2E0572E0.jpeg|Hiccup giving Toothless a bag of eels 331EB651-4C20-4727-BA5E-3E90DB38A066.jpeg|Hiccup with an eel 1968E9BE-983B-4F54-8599-57CA6A1A9856.jpeg|Hiccup tries to attach the tail to Toothless FCE50641-0134-43D7-8C24-511955D10526.png|Hiccup about to send Barf and Belch back 7DECCC39-472A-443A-893A-1AAC6147C14F.png|Hiccup testing his new tail 205ED323-127E-44EB-8EC6-8B2ACB905D0C.png|Hiccup after going through a cloud of smoke 1F8D414B-E549-4501-B7E0-E99BE1DC6BF8.png|Hiccup trying to reason with Astrid 2D5D85BE-637B-4B29-AB04-71B764122F36.png|Hiccup seeing the Red Death 0E017317-62E2-4828-A73B-401826F0400C.jpeg|“If something goes wrong, make sure they don’t find Toothless.” 8E05E70B-F745-41A9-8E62-353C7F86F088.png|Hiccup trying to tame Hookfang 909ECDAE-3C19-4392-8CE7-0D740C5B0E45.jpeg|“They are not dangerous.” B2E9F5E4-70EA-4614-BF53-910BFCF673C3.jpeg|“I was a coward!” 7CCCD75F-3A53-4AA0-8707-F6FE05DDBFA9.png|Hiccup helping Snotlout to bond with Hookfang ECB4D9F0-45B5-43F1-855C-9CD3AB182821.jpeg|Hiccup chased by the Red Death 01DE3F6E-91EB-4A63-B49F-376178BF2A29.png|Toothless rushing down to save Hiccup 7867B4A8-F822-4737-B083-F6D669360074.png|Hiccup sees that he lost a leg DDDE3A85-298D-4B6F-9BF8-3B66BFD8325B.png|Hiccup getting a new tail for Toothless Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon 5BAD6D2B-E28F-4BC1-9365-0D6CDA8664C2.png|Hiccup seeing a boneknapper dragon Book of Dragons 94A30EE0-757C-47EA-8F83-72E788412692.jpeg|Hiccup about to read the Book of Dragons 68C5166F-0163-4B7F-BACD-9870DBA8E8D4.jpeg|Hiccup rubbing some grass on Meatlug Gift of the Night Fury 9A799C65-C31F-4767-858D-108C384304C5.jpeg|Hiccup seeing Toothless up his roof E51F511D-7882-4312-93B7-AE8828E49E4D.gif|Hiccup seeing Toothless calming down Dragons:Riders of Berk 8EBFC011-0D2F-4E82-8CA2-699BA45115EC.jpeg|Hiccup with Stoick and Astrid 70E6FA15-61A1-433C-87FE-CE4CDC9911D0.jpeg|Hiccup seeing that Mildew threw the evidence into the water 021BBA60-29C3-4BF3-B5E8-82A562F3CC73.png|“The night fury, the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself.” B1BE0342-F7DD-4DFD-A79C-635190963B06.png|Hiccup and Toothless dodging a fire ball 736144E8-A309-41AD-BBBD-524CF02B6ABB.png|Hiccup carrying a basket of fish 5FFF8CAA-3337-4922-9520-CF9E459228B0.jpeg|Hiccup with Dagur 9599AA56-711B-4D6F-9333-22470DA359C9.jpeg|“Yeah, we did, together.” 8DE5B8F4-102D-4868-84BE-1F81626E5BCC.jpeg|“my mother!” F62DB4FE-6F40-48B9-A9CA-B0A6A0C18030.jpeg|Hiccup captured by the Outcasts 9F95841F-5FD1-454E-BB44-203EEC1FC13D.jpeg|Hiccup and Mildew climbing on Slystorm’s back Dragons:Defenders of Berk C77133AB-69FB-4937-9598-4C4EEE3AC538.png|Hiccup flying next to Stoick 73FAA4B2-1013-4FF5-8951-D8438E186FA4.png|Hiccup pretending to be dragon hunting with Dagur 100E7CE4-8A37-4071-A5FD-32B906896CE0.jpeg|Hiccup seeing a whispering death F7B88A58-A928-4363-913F-C49A90AD7E58.png|Hiccup seeing a frozen skrill 0F5148DF-457B-4B76-B602-5FBD89B0C683.jpeg|Hiccup defeating the skrill 11F812FA-FEAC-4BCB-890E-106D0C74169A.jpeg|Hiccup with an eel 64653F29-68B5-4C76-B14B-80CB294C8BA3.jpeg|“You nearly got Astrid killed!” C0B87B37-1365-4D10-9D1E-12372B3A7ADF.png|Hiccup, Alvin and Toothless flying underwater Dawn of the Dragon Racers 670E9F55-C302-46A8-8DDD-2A64061CA965.jpeg|Hiccup seeing Stoick D6CA5F63-D6F2-4599-8C44-FD18BAC8C88D.jpeg|Hiccup with Astrid and Snotlout Dragons:Race to the Edge 7E365980-09DB-46AF-8E68-41C82904813E.png|“V formation!” 94729DB9-8723-4EB3-9705-1CD8B7EFD6C1.png|Hiccup seeing the dragon eye projection 09C22B75-E8EB-43AB-8E41-86460482BD3A.jpeg|Hiccup seeing Gorthi masking a cure to make Fishlegs back to normal 52FF7479-0193-41E6-B551-964283B656D5.jpeg|Hiccup swimming down to save Astrid 716DE094-9D50-4CB6-8D37-5A9CB83073DB.jpeg|Hiccup irritated by Barf and Belch bursting his personal bubble 99A438F5-7164-49A0-8B6C-B89FF0AA02B1.jpeg|Hiccup leading a bunch of Deadly Nadders away from Johann’s ship 195EFB06-8C0B-43C2-B976-7A61201CC9C3.jpeg|“'Viggo'!” 3A72B65A-E4C6-43F3-96FF-85B267D84DFF.png|Hiccup getting the saliva of the buffalord 7A8AC0DE-5B9A-4BA5-981C-CA61B14F44E4.jpeg|Hiccup sad about Dagur’s sacrifice 13999465-91FE-4DCE-A958-679679829BAE.png|Hiccup with the Great Protector 3696B497-3465-431F-B6A5-50B2D4FF645B.png|Hiccup and Toothless chased by the Shadowings 165DDA4F-DA39-4B12-8D60-E3F9DEB77C58.jpeg|Ryker bringing Hiccup to Viggo 416C7C43-0888-4AAE-9779-9EF765A45C05.jpeg|Hiccup and Astrid’s first kiss let me guess.JPG|"Let me guess, you want the Dragon Eye in exchange for Astrid?" wow Viggo.JPG|"Wow Viggo! When you put it that way,..." no i''m not.JPG|"No I'm not!" DE55A44D-ACAA-4616-A1CB-B87AAE250A80.png|Hiccup defending himself from a an injured, full-grown and aggressive Garff A149DD7A-CED6-4824-AF23-29C83D5BCAAF.png|Hiccup giving his betrothal gift to Astrid E2F0290A-F6FB-4BF8-8BCC-F648BCDA600E.png|Hiccup and Toothless battling female Rasorwhips FA1E6B20-9ED9-4C09-B274-C36C44A76C83.png|Hiccup fighting Krogan 9CBFD3EF-AC6A-4168-B907-FCA8492C943F.png|Hiccup nearly killed by a singetail 04073071-419F-4029-9D5D-B84B05E57746.png|Hiccup exiting Vanaheim 6B75AD6B-76DA-4076-BDA3-DB6C42E9B8C6.png|Hiccup chasing the Dragon Flyers F4E982FD-CCAC-430C-833D-80735A7F749C.png|Hiccup with Fishlegs 4CD328CB-E289-481A-83B6-695F1726F9E4.png|Hiccup about to tame the Armour Wing Hiccstrid_s6_ep6_(38).png|I love you Astrid Hofferson. With all I have. And I always will." Hiccup_and_Astrid_kissing_Mi_Amore_4.jpg|Hiccup and Astrid kiss 27AE500C-AAEB-47FE-B6BB-5BC9C572FC79.png|Hiccup facing Viggo before he says that he needs his help you're double crossing.JPG|"You are double crossing." the antidote.JPG|"The antidote, where is the antidote?" C2904CE5-71EA-4DC6-A296-C832ADE2D3DF.png|Hiccup about to attack 9FE1B6DB-D5A6-4B56-8647-DC3E7BFC616E.png|Hiccup about to battle Johann and Krogan 8F8AD863-0467-494D-92CD-E4BFBB5FDD1E.png|Hiccup manages to get the egg 177630BA-868C-463F-B232-BBE6CD514115.jpeg|Hiccup trying to get back up AFBA7EAA-C9E2-4215-B39A-B47AE9A35875.jpeg|“'Krogan'!” C3FD23D4-0E87-483E-9471-DE1AA5CDD7A7.jpeg|“You don’t have to do this Johann DCA6AC56-0068-4609-84E9-2C877E1F030D.jpeg|Johann making his final attempt to kill Hiccup How to Train Your Dragon 2 88BF5807-D555-40F4-9313-6DE0031E9040.jpeg|Hiccup as a baby 811D2B2D-6040-489E-9B39-37F502198F15.jpeg|Hiccup flying with Toothless httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1060.jpg|"Itchy armpit it is." Astrid_braiding_Hiccup's_hair.jpg|Astrid braiding Hiccup's hair... Astrid_kissing_hiccup_on_the_cheek_HTTYD2.jpg|...then kisss him in the cheek httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1730.jpg|"There are other dragon riders?" httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1857.jpg|"This is Toothless." httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1862.jpg|"He says we're leaving." httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1863.jpg|"Now!" 95323E9E-1D8B-41E6-B9AF-366C92586864.jpeg|"You're saying..." httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1707.jpg|"...we did this." How-to-train-your-dragon-2-hiccup.jpg|Hiccup tensed about Drago Bludvist 50C4712C-041B-4101-9C9B-B32358F59E9F.jpeg|Hiccup with his mother A053DA64-C48B-4402-9927-8B14448DA315.jpeg|Hiccup reunites Stoick and Valka 23B7C2DC-7416-405C-BB71-7C73B8DB8A56.jpeg|“You know, catching up with my mother.” A2872D89-ECD0-4120-B354-41044D6D996A.png|Hiccup sees that Drago made Toothless fire a plasma blast directly at Stoick DB3C2890-F48D-4C48-B99A-D71DB10E63AE.jpeg|Hiccup mourning of the loss of his father 18D3D7A7-416E-48D3-B64C-2C16EBC237D6.jpeg|Hiccup trying to get Toothless back 6949E41B-4581-467F-B926-111F534477E8.png|“We have to get those two separated.” C03C2A40-654A-4CFE-BBED-FE78939164D8.jpeg|“Oh no... not again!” 6AFB19E2-14D6-407B-A515-26EF5780B75E.jpeg|“Now you get it. This is what it is to earn a dragons loyalty.” 0B81D751-2CEB-4C41-8232-61D3EFDBBA4E.jpeg|“Let this end, now!” 9FD8DE27-0A1D-4C6A-83F6-D6344199EF0E.jpeg|“The alpha, protects them all!” 42081390-3F1B-4862-8BD9-6036F7A8517C.jpeg|Hiccup seeing the presence of Drago AE9581A8-0FF1-4D9A-82F5-8592B06AA705.jpeg|Hiccup with Stoick's dragon, Skullcrusher Astrid_and_Hiccup_kissing_HTTYD2.jpg|Hiccup kissing Astrid 40E6F147-A941-4B8F-B3A2-4607C7EABDB8.png|Hiccup becomes the new chief of Berk How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World 8D3747B1-C5A8-48AF-BE92-9D284F94EFC7.jpeg|Stoick telling a small Hiccup about the hidden world HTTYDHiddenWorld_-_HiccupAndToothless.jpg|Hiccup and Toothless walking through the flame Hiccup_tries_to_kep_him_quiet.jpg|"No, no, no! I am not a demon!" Hiccup_tries_to_convince.jpg|"I'm just a guy..." Hiccup_looks_at_the_caged_dragons.jpg|"...trying to save these dragons." The_Hidden_World_TV_Spot_2.jpg|"We dealt with this kind before." 5AC23196-82A6-4435-9021-5B991BC3A154.jpeg|Grimmel threatening Hiccup 2318FD4C-2342-44A9-8828-5C15CD52BA9A.jpeg|Hiccup witnessing Grimmel disappearing as he has that he will destroy everything he loves if he doesn’t give up Toothless DF9083CB-66A1-406C-A65F-E3F48F66545B.jpeg|“Not a word.” Toothless_captured_JPG.jpg|Hiccup seeing that Grimmel got Toothless The_Hidden_World_TV_Spot_18.jpg|Hiccup kicking Grimmel off the Light Fury Light_Fury_and_Hiccup_PNG.png|"Save him." 9D08B9CF-659E-4B97-888B-F0CBBD02C6C5.jpeg|Hiccup falling tumblr_ppmai7pJkC1syr7zp_1280.jpg tumblr_ppmahipJr21syr7zp_1280.jpg tumblr_ppmaiv60x01syr7zp_1280.jpg|Hiccup bidding farewell to Toothless 8B3F7D3D-5290-4A89-8769-433F0E90709F.jpeg|"You're right bud. Its time." HTW_wedding_scene.jpeg|Hiccup gets married to Astrid Hiccup_Toothless_Older_HTTYD3.png|Hiccup meeting Toothless after 10 years 31_year_old_hiccup.jpeg|Hiccup helping his kids bond with Toothless tumblr_ppmae8RoGP1syr7zp_1280.jpg|Hiccup flying Toothless with his son, Nuffink How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming Homecoming DVD Poster.jpg Category:Galleries